Flight
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: She grew up hearing stories of other cats that lived in the forest, believing they were nothing more than stories. But even stories can hold some figment of reality and Grasskit is left wondering who these strange cats are, and if they're anything like what the stories said they were. [Rewrite of Flight of the Broken]


**Wowza, would you look at that. Twist's got yet** ** _another_** **rewrite of her Flight of the Broken story! What a shocker.**

 **For those wondering, I do have the tendency to write chapter stories without really planning where I want it to go (which is what happened in the first one) or manage to dig myself into a pit of where I have no idea on how to continue what I've written and so it just kinda sits there unfinished. Yeah... it's not a good habit but since I kinda have a more solid and decent idea for this story, I've decided to try one last time to write and finish this.**

 **Keep in mind, I haven't read the Warriors series in two plus years and am going based on my own knowledge as well as my imagination for this. I am not going to continue with any further Warriors fanfics unless I have a great idea as I've basically moved on to Supernatural (and a bit of Hamilton but mostly SPN).**

 **This'll be different and I have no clue if it's ever been done before but oh well, I don't care. So enjoy the little intro to Flight and we'll see how it goes from here.**

* * *

Heavy silence fills the clearing, surrounding the two felines, almost choking. They stand on opposite ends of the clearing, watching the other carefully, patiently waiting for the other to make the first move. While they stand there in silence, she finds her green eyes searching his blue ones, taking in the changes and how unfamiliar they are in the time they've been apart. They're much colder, she notes, lacking the light and warmth that once resided in them. Now, they hold anger, a bitterness, and swirl of other emotions she can't quite name.

Time has passed and neither are the young and naive cats they once were. Now they stand as warriors, having changed from the moons that have passed respected and looked up to by their fellow clanmates. They're different, and yet despite this, part of her sees the old him, the kind tom cat she once knew, buried deep down under the cold iciness of his exterior.

"It's been a while," he purrs, breaking the silence. His voice is smooth, like honey and for a moment she forgets they are standing on opposite sides, and instead wishes to embrace him as a friend. But she stops herself from doing so.

She just nods slowly at his remark, keeping her body at ease much like he is. There is a lazy but charming smirk on his face as he keeps her gaze.

"So it has," she replies, just as smoothly.

There's a pause as she waits for him to reply, to say something to keep the conversation going. Perhaps, if she can, she can stop all of this, making him walk away and they can still be friends in the end. She shifts her footing slightly as she awaits his response, a movement that is ever so subtle, a blink and you miss it, but with keen eyes like his, she knows he saw it.

"You're changed," she adds, seeing as how he isn't going to say something anytime soon.

This causes him to chuckle, but it's a chuckle that lacks happiness and warmth, bitter if anything. "So have you," he points out, treating this as a friendly conversation. And perhaps it is, had there not been a war looming over them. Maybe, in another time, this could be two friends meeting up and having a talk after having been kept separated for so long by their duties. But it's not.

He moves slowly around the clearing, graceful and light on his paws, blue eyes still meeting green. He doesn't break eye contact as he moves soundlessly around the clearing, avoiding any twigs or leaves that might aid in a sound to break the quiet.

"Have you come to stop me?" he asks her softly, pausing in his movement to watch her carefully.

She doesn't answer, as they both know what she will say to respond to his question. So instead, she says something else. "What happened to you?"

He tilts his head, as if not expecting the question. His tail tip flicks back and forth as he thinks, and she watches the smirk drop slowly. "What do you mean?" he asks her, the slightest hint of confusion present in his features.

She gives him a sigh and a look. "You...This isn't the you I once knew. That _she_ once knew," she begins, and his fading smirk becomes a frown. "What happened? Why are you doing this, starting a war? Whatever do you plan to gain from this? From the bloodshed and deaths?" She questions, reining back her emotions to not let him show how upset she is. These are questions that have been swirling through her mind from the walk from camp to here, and for once, she wants answers.

"Why do you care?" The question hangs in the air, unanswered, and after a few heartbeats of silence, the answer to his question dawns on him. A grin begins to form, confusion wiped away. "Come with me," he tells her. "Just the two of us. We can escape this chaos and be happy elsewhere. You always said you felt a bit out of place in WingClan, and now, here's your chance!"

For a moment, right there, she thinks it's the old him. The grin he has softens to that of a more genuine smile and looking into his eyes, she forgets everything else around them that is going on because right now, she sees the cat she had once knew all those moons ago, back when they were still young and bright eyes. Back when he was warm smiles and laughs, undamaged by the darkness of this world. She begins to walk towards him but stop, watching as the illusion before her flickers, the false fantasy falling away and once more she's back in the present. His bright eyes are now colder and darker, grin sharper, and she knows that she can never get the old him back, no matter what she does or how hard she tries.

So she refuses his offer. "I can't leave," she explains, shaking her head. "I can't just leave them all behind."

He moves towards her, the soft smile still on his face. "Then we won't. We can change things here, make it better. I can give you what you've always wanted," he purrs, and again that old illusion has returned. It's just like before, when they'd spend their nights talking about everything and anything, what they'd do if they weren't born in the clans, if they lived on their own, what they might even do if they were leader.

Hearing him speak like this, voice sweet like honey, she feels hope flaring in her chest that perhaps she was wrong. He can change, be like the old him. That the old him isn't lost in the past. She moves closer to him, as he does with her, luring her into his sweet trap.

"You can have everything you ever wanted," he says sweetly. It's just the two of them, it can be him, and her against the world, like old times, before everything else happened. Before they grew distant and he grew cold. "So what do you say?"

She opens her mouth to speak, but stops herself, freezing in her spot. She's not falling for his trap, not being another of his victims because she knows what he's implying past those sweet words. She knows how he wishes to destroy WingClan, make them pay in blood for everything, and no matter how much she wants him, she doesn't want her clanmates to suffer because of a foolish little crush she had.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't. They're my friends and family, and no matter how much they've hurt you, they don't deserve this."

He nods curtly. "Very well." He then unsheathed his claws, sparing her once last look before leaping at her, and she meets him halfway.

* * *

 **Chapters will be much longer than this one (how long I don't actually know, but hopefully around 2,000-3,000) and updates will be random and sporadic because of school and my other stories I have to finish. And yes, there is a reason I didn't name who the female and male cats are. It's a surprise for later!**

 **But let me know if you liked this, and come talk to me/shout at me/ bug me on tumblr at** twisted-pride.

 **-Twist**


End file.
